Alternate Reality
by ClaryAdeleHerondale II
Summary: Basically what happens to the other dimensions Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Alec and Magnus after our Clary and Jace return to the normal dimension. Lemons in later chapters. Clace. Sizzy. Malec
1. Chapter 1

Simon: "So Izzy, we have been together for a while now and I thought that maybe it was time to take the next step." Simon gave Izzy a pleading look, but her face showed the biggest smile Simon had ever seen on her, well except maybe the time she got her job working with Clary's dad. Izzy is so nerd hot. Simon opened the jewellery box to show the spare key to his apartment. "Will you move in with me Isabelle Lightwood?" Simon was so nervous for this, but he had some motivation given to him by Clary, his best friend, she gave him the 'Dracula' stare. Plus, the look on his girlfriend's face right now is doing wonders. "Simon oh my god!" Izzy sounded a little breathless "Yes, Simon, of course! Thank you so much." she wrapped her arms around my neck in a warm breath. Simon was so happy to have my girlfriend living with me. "I love you so much! Ha!" Izzy pulled away so quickly her face red "I'm sorry, umm I'm going to ahh go find my brother yes... I'm going to go find Alec. Uhh…" Simon was so shocked. Someone told him they loved him, like an actual girl. Coming back to the present, Simon bolted after Izzy. He ran around the whole party looking for her but couldn't find her…. or Alec…. or Clary… or Jace.

Alec: Alec was standing in the corner of the institute, looking around for the hottie he let in. It was so obvious he was playing hard to ge- Alec was taken out of his reverie by his sister's alarmed voice. "Alec, I need to talk to you right now! Please I did something so stupid." Before Alec could even could ask what was going on he was being dragged away to one of the rooms in the second storey of the Institute. "Izzy! Isabelle!" she stopped at the sound of her full name. "Izzy, what happened? What did you do? Surely it wasn't that ba-"

"I told Simon that I loved him after he asked me to move in with him. It just came out! I didn't mean for it to it just did. Oh, Alec what have I done? I have to fix this Alec! What do I do?" Alec didn't even realise his sister was actually in love.  
"Izzy, if that's how you truly feel than maybe it's what you should have said. What did he say back?"  
"Well I don't really know because I panicked and scrammed. I said I had to talk to you and left. Oh my god I've scared him away haven't I. I screwed this up oh I am so stupid! Alec this is the first guy I have ever fallen in love with, and I have ruined it." Izzy flopped to the ground, starting to sob. "Izzy, who else loves Simon? Clary. I think you should talk to her. She would know what to say to Simon in this situation. I have never been in love, but I think that Simon likes you a lot and is a smart enough guy not to give you away okay. I wish I knew what to tell you Iz." She stopped sobbing then and lifted her head up to her brother.  
"It's okay big brother, I'm going to go find Clary and hopefully she can tell me what to do. Where did you see her last?"

Clary: "It will biscuit. I can feel it." Magnus held her hand for support. Clary was so worried about coming through to this 'alternate reality' and she needed the support. She here's a sound at the stairs and turns to see Jace. She quickly sprang apart from Magnus but not quick enough, he doesn't look happy. He descends down the stairs and Clary knows she has messed the relationship up for this dimensions Jace and Clary. "You know if you're having second thoughts about us you could have told me, instead of coming down here and hooking up with some random guy." Jace eyed up Magnus  
"Jace this isn't exactly a good time-" Clary is cut off by Jace  
"Really? Well you know when a good time for me is Clary? Never. Never call me again." Jace looked so heart broken. He started to turn away. Clary started chasing after him, but a demon jumped right in front of them. She grabbed Jace and pushed him to get in front of him. She kicked the demon in the shoulder, pushing him into the wall. "What the hell is that thing?" the fear in Jace's voice is so weird, usually he is cool and never afraid, but this world doesn't have demons in it so this Jace has no idea what the hell is going on. "Let's go!" Clary grabs Jace and starts heading the way her and Magnus were about to go. Clary is rubbing Jace because he is clearly freaking out. Shaking all over "Shhh It's okay." Just a demon you know? Clary knows exactly how this Jace is feeling. Without warning, there was a weird glow around Jace. He stopped shaking and looked around him. Turning to Clary she had the sense of familiarity. "Jace?"  
"Yeah. You okay?" Clary was so happy to not be alone.  
"Thanks god it's you."

Isabelle: Heading down stairs to the basement of the Institute, Isabelle could hear strange gurgling sounds and voices. She followed the noise to see Jace, Clary and some guy with blue sparks coming out of his fingers. They were staring straight at the wall. Izzy had no idea what was going on and was in so much shock she couldn't move. Clary started talking to the sparky guy and then, her and Jace walked right through the wall, leaving Sparky on his own. He was letting these blue sparks out of his fingers again when Jace and Clary appeared right in front of him. They looked kind of weird, like they woke up from a nightmare or something. Izzy ran over to them wondering what the hell was going on. "Okay someone start explaining to me what just happened. And what the hell you are Sparky?" Izzy pointed a finger at Magnus. It was Jace who spoke first "I was down here with the two of them and then a monster appeared, so we ran. I was freaking out and then next thing I know I was here." Magnus cut in first,  
"That would be a demon and I am Magnus Bane, a warlock," they all looked with shock at Magnus "Here I will explain it to you. There are many realities between worlds and Clary Fray came here from her reality alongside Jace Wayland which is why you," he pointed at Jace "don't remember anything from you're panic attack because the other Jace entered your body and you," turning to Clary, "don't remember anything from this morning. See the other Clary needed something from this reality for her reality and I helped her which is why I was with her, so she wasn't 'hooking up' with a stranger, okay." he gave Jace a meaningful look.  
"Wait, we were possessed by our other selves from an alternate reality, you are a warlock and you expect us to believe you? Tell us the truth right now before I call the cops on you!" Clary did not seem happy  
"You don't believe me fine, then I will prove it to you." Everyone was interrupted by Alec and Simon's voices  
"Izzy? Clary? Jace? Are you down here?" A surge of panic went over Izzy remembering what she said to Simon but before she could hide, Clary replied to them, never taking her eyes of Magnus, "Yeah we are down here talking to this whacko." We heard footsteps coming and soon saw Simon and Alec.

"We have been looking everywhere for you guys. Who are you talking to? There is no one else down here." Simon asked and Izzy, Clary and Jace spun around "What? He was here just a- oh right. I get it a disappearing act because you are so magical. Okay you can come out now."

Clary:"What? He was here just a- oh right. I get it a disappearing act because you are so magical. Okay you can come out now." No one came out. Clary took a few steps closer to find an empty sure of nothing. It was true, he was a warlock. "Oh my god, he's gone. It's true he really is a warlock!" Clary turned around to for shocked faces.  
"Or you helped your little boyfriend escape from under our noses." Jace gave Clary a disgusted look but Clary has no idea what he meant. "But Jace, you're my boyfriend why would you think I was with the Magnus?" before Jace could reply Alec cut in.  
"Wait the so called 'warlock' is Magnus? As in the cute Asian one? I let him in to the party." Clary didn't care if Alec knew him she was worried about Jace and him thinking she was with Magnus. "Okay I still have no idea what the hell happened today and why Jace thinks me and Magnus are together, but someone better tell me what's been happening because this has been a weird day."

"Tell me about it." Jace and Izzy say at the same time.  
"So, someone better tell me how I am here and why I don't remember anything since breakfast this morning." Clary looks at everyone with an expectant look, but everyone looks at her shocked. "Clary are you saying you don't remember meeting us at Java Jones, or helping me with me emergency before the party?" Izzy asked Clary with a worried look. "No, I don't remember anything so will someone start telling me?" Clary stares at everyone with the same expectant look.  
"So, you don't actually remember coming down here with Magnus?" Jace asks  
"No, I told you, I don't remember anything since breakfast. Is that why you think we are dating?" Jace looked so relieved  
"Yah," he replied, "you were all holding hands and he called you biscuit so I assumed you were hooking up with him and since you ditched me at Java Jones today I thought you weren't sure about us anymore."

"Oh my god Jace no, I love you and no one else." Clary walked over to Jace and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon: Clary saying that she loved only Jace remind him of him and Izzy. And it obviously reminded her too. She spun around and looked at me for the first time since we have been down here all night.

"We need to talk. Do you want to come upstairs?" Izzy asked Simon with a really worried look.

"No, I don't really want to go upstairs with you Iz, I would like to talk though." Isabelle's face dropped at hearing what Simon said.

"It's okay if you want to break up with me I know I scared you away..." Izzy started babbling on, but Simon wasn't interested in what she had to say. Quickly stealing a glance from Clary who knew what was about to happen, Simon rushed over to Isabelle cupping her head in his hands. She stopped talking them and looked up to Simon and he could see that tears were swelling in his eyes. "I love you too. Izzy, I love you too and I am not going to break up with you, and you have certainly not scared me away, in fact you have me chasing after you even more." Simon gave her the biggest smile and Izzy was smiling too. "I would like to go upstairs with you now, so I can dance with my gorgeous girlfriend.' Simon grabbed Izzy's hand and pulled her towards the stairs to go upstairs even though everyone was awwing and ooing at the romantic site.

Jace: "Clary I think we should take you somewhere quiet and we can talk too." Jace gave Clary a warm smile and started to lead to the stairs after Izzy and Simon. "God everyone is so romantic tonight and the guy I was interested in is known to be a crazy warlock who can disappear." Jace laughs at this and so does Clary.

"You know he is the guy on the funny add who helped a few people know what they really want to do? Some guy is now a dojo teacher, and another own a book store. His contacts are on the add so you could watch TV and find him." Clary states and Alec lit up again.

Later, Jace and Clary are in the Institute, in Jace's room sitting on the couch talking about their day and what happened. "We were dancing and then you sped off straight after. I saw you go through door, so I followed you. I saw you holding hands with the Magnus guy and I told you we were over. I started to walk away but a monster jumped out of nowhere. You fought it off and we ran. I was freaking, but you know only a little and then nothing. Next thing I know where talking to Magnus like we woke up out of a dream." Jace had finished explaining what happened that day to Clary when she started looking like she was about to faint. Jace rushed over to her "Clary are you okay? Clary?" It was like she was losing conscience.

Clary: _I was in a kitchen, setting the table when Dad came in. He was talking about how he missed us, but I was so angry with him, shouting where my mother was holding a knife to him. When mum came into the room I was so relieved I forgot about my father and ran over to hug her. They thought it was a joke saying I should visit more often. That's when I remembered I was in an alternate reality._

I woke up again to find Jace holding me in his room at the Institute. My mind felt groggy and I tried to sit up. Jace was talking to me but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Is it true? Could I actually have been possessed by another me? I remember everything about today. It was like I was in my body, hearing my voice and yet I had a different mind-set, a different personality. I needed to find the portal that my portal shard necklace was from. Magnus had the spell I needed for it. Magnus. Magnus really was a warlock. I couldn't believe it. In this… other Clary's world, demons and warlocks and vampires and werewolves and even fairies existed. It was like all the stories we were told as children around campfires, were true. In her reality, dad was bad. He had captured mum and wanted to kill the downworld which were all the vampires, werewolves, warlocks and fair folk. But, Clary and Jace were something else. They were half angel and protected mundanes from demons, and the knowledge of the downworld. It was so much to wrap my head around, I only saw a snippet of her life; a day with her activities and thoughts. I knew that the only person who could give me more answers was Magnus and thanks to Clary, I knew exactly where he lived.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up again to find Jace holding me in his room at the Institute. My mind felt groggy and I tried to sit up. Jace was talking to me but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Is it true? Could I actually have been possessed by another me? I remember everything about today. It was like I was in my body, hearing my voice and yet I had a different mind-set, a different personality. I needed to find the portal that my portal shard necklace was from. Magnus had the spell I needed for it. Magnus. Magnus really was a warlock. I couldn't believe it. In this… other Clary's world, demons and warlocks and vampires and werewolves and even fairies existed. It was like all the stories we were told as children around campfires, were true. In her reality, dad was bad. He had captured mum and wanted to kill the downworld which were all the vampires, werewolves, warlocks and fair folk. But, Clary and Jace were something else. They were half angel and protected mundanes from demons, and the knowledge of the downworld. It was so much to wrap my head around, I only saw a snippet of her life; a day with her activities and thoughts. I knew that the only person who could give me more answers was Magnus and thanks to Clary, I knew exactly where he lived.

I finally let my gaze fall onto Jace's worried face. My hearing finally came back, and I could hear Jace asking me if I was okay and if I was hurt. "No, Jace I'm fine." Jace's face physically relaxed and he wrapped his arms around me, resting his forehead on mine. Closing his eyes, he let out a shaky breath. "You scared me, baby." He sighed

"I'm sorry. How did I end up on the floor?" I asked

"You don't remember?" Jace lifted his head from mine and looked into my eyes, questioningly.

"No." I replied

"You passed out Clary. One minute we were going over what happened today and the next your eyes glazed over and went to the back of your head, and you went down. I caught you before you slammed to the ground. You've been out for 3 hours, Clary." Jace answered, worriedly. But I'm not surprised, I just went over a whole day's worth of thoughts, and things. "Really? I thought it would have been longer."

"Why? Did something happen?" Jace was worried again, so I placed my hand over his cheeks and his face fell into my hands. I brought it down to kiss his forehead. "No, I just remembered everything from today, but it was from… the other Clary's perspective. I know I sound crazy, but I remember it all Jace. Everything." I told him.

"Everything?" Jace breathed

"Everything. I remember breakfast at home, meeting you at Java Jones and Clary making out with you, then I remember going to see Magnus because I needed his help. He really is a warlock. We finally got his magic back and finding the spell she needed. I remember getting ready for the party, dancing with you, and then Magnus was there, and we had to get to work. What you walked in on, I remember. This Clary, was freaking out and Magnus was helping her. When she saw you, she felt so bad for possibly ruining our relationship, even though they weren't doing anything. You came down, at that monster you were talking about, it was from their dimension a demon. I- well she knew how to kill it because she's this protector for humans. Jace, they live in this whole other world. Vampires. Werewolves. Fairies. Warlocks. I think they call themselves Nephilim. I or she, was part angel. It's amazing. And when you blacked out, it's because her Jace entered your body and they went home together through the portal Magnus created with the portal shard in Clary's necklace." I finally stopped to take a breath. Jace was looking at me like he was torn; half wanting to believe and trust me but the other half thinking it couldn't be; those things just don't exist in our world. "Clary, how… how is that… even… possible?" Jace asked me

"I don't know Jacey, but I remember it and I can feel it in me. I want to go see Magnus, not tonight but tomorrow. He has the answers to what happens in each dimension." I said

"Okay, Clary, we'll go," he sighed, "tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

**warning:** it gets a bit lemony in this chapter

"Okay, Clary, we'll go," he sighed, "tomorrow. But I can't tell you that I fully believe you yet, not that I don't trust you, it's just those things you were saying, about vampires, werewolves nephil- whatevers, they just don't exist." Jace said. I could hear the love in his words and I understood. "It's okay Jace. I understand. Now, let's get some sleep." Jace hauled me up and placed me on his bed before turning away again. What was he doing? He rummaged through his draws and came back with some soft shorts and a plain t-shirt. He gave me the shirt. I looked up into his eyes, questioning what this was for. Jace chuckled before saying, "You can wear it to bed. So, you don't ruin your dress. Or, of course you could sleep naked." I could see the amusement in his eyes. Despite the blush that had spread across my cheeks, I kept a straight face and replied in a seductive voice, "What if I want to sleep naked?" I winked and then stalked off to his bathroom, making sure I swayed my hips as I went. I could feel his stare on me, until I made it to the safety of the bathroom.

I shut the door and lent my back on it. What was that? I never do that. I unzipped my dress and took my panties and bra off too. I stepped into the warm embrace of the shower, trying to push the nagging questions as to what I had just done out of my head. Not 10 seconds later I had stepped in the shower, I heard Jace open the door and shut it behind him. "Jace, what are you doing?" I whisper-yelled at him.

"I'm checking to see if my girlfriend was really my girlfriend, not another person in my girlfriend's body who is quite the seductress." I groaned and mentally slapped myself across the face.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I'm not usually a horny teenager who is saying dirty things to her boyfriend, although I can't stop my mind from thinking dirty things. Shit." This time I actually slapped myself. What was with me today. I could hear his muffled laughter from behind the door. "Clary, oh Clary." He said breathless

"What? I'm already embarrassed enough Jace and you aren't helping." I replied bitterly.

I didn't hear anything for a long time, thinking that Jace had left I turned back to wash the soap from my hair. Then, two warms encircled my body and I opened my eyes to meet beautiful golden ones. The way his eyes shone, and the way he was looking at me stopped any words coming out of my mouth about being in a shower naked together. He stared at me, and I stared back at him, for what felt like hours. The only indication of time was that after a while the water ran cold, but Jace just slowly took a few steps back, bringing me with him and leaving the cold water. When I reached him, I placed my arms around his neck and jumped. His arms automatically reached out and cupped me hips. I placed my nose in his neck and breathed him in. He smelt like soap and sunshine – Jace. He turned his face so that we were facing each other again, and slowly his gaze travelled to my lips, and then back up again asking if it was okay. I nodded. His eyes travelled to my lips again and he slowly bent down, aligning them together. He brushed his lips over mine, once, twice, three times before he kissed me. I melted into him, like I always do. My hand came to the back of his head where it fisted his hair as my lips started fighting against Jace's. We moaned together. Then I felt his tongue glide over my bottom lip and it sent tingles down my spine. I opened my mouth to him and soon our tongues were battling, Jace winning. I started grinding myself over him and it felt so good, but Jace abruptly stopped kissing me. He tore his lips from mine and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were blazing with love and lust. "Clary, if you start doing that I won't be able to hold out from taking you to bed, and not to sleep. And I know you aren't ready for that, so we need to stop."

God, I love him, I love him so much. Jace was the love of my life. He was the type of person that was different with you behind closed doors. Usually he was witty and cocky but when we're alone together, he's so sweet and humble and perfect. He deserves every part of me… and I think I feel ready to give everything to him. I've been with Jace a little over 2 years, but even before we were dating I knew him in high school. When me and Simon became friends with Izzy, Jace naturally entered the picture as Izzy's brother for all in intents and purposes. When I met him, he was the most popular guy in High school; sporty, smart, strong, amazingly good looking, cocky and witty, and he had a line of girls waiting to sleep with him. Let's just say that you didn't have to wait long to get your time with him- well spent. Jace was the player of high school, but in college he matured and started treating girls right. So, I finally saw him as someone to like, plus we were already close friends. Our friendship blossomed into a romance that we kept hidden for almost 5 months before we were caught and came clean to everyone. But from the beginning Jace knew that he needed to be patient with me because I valued my virginity unlike any of the girls he'd been with. But tonight, in this shower, I feel like he deserves it and more importantly we, as a couple do. I love him, I love him more and more every day, and he loves me. I trust him heart and soul, and… I trust him with my body too. "Jace?" I reply to him in a hushed whisper

"Yes, love." He barely whispers. I take a breath, then tell him,

"Take me to bed, and not to sleep." I heard him take in a sharp breath.

"Clary-" he started

"I'm sure Jace. I love you." I pushed the curtain back at the same time Jace started turning the water pressure down, until it was completely off. I placed my hand on the sides of his face, gently dragging him out of the shower and out of the bathroom door. I guided him to the bed and brought him down on top of me. He seems to have snapped out of his gaze then. He brought his head down and his hands up, stroking my sides. He kissed me so passionately that I couldn't control the sounds I was making. Moaning; humming at him to continue his exploration of my mouth. He gripped my sides as he let his waist down, allowing me to feel all of him. I moaned at the contact and shifted my hips up, sparks shot through my belly and I arched my back, feeling my nipples harden at the contact of Jace's chest. I felt the vibrations of Jace's growl and how his stomach clenched. I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my hands through his hair forcefully, telling him to continue kissing me. He did. I then lowered my hands to his front, slowly trailing down over his chest, circling his nipples, and continuing over his tight stomach, until i finally arrived at my destination. I felt Jace tense when he felt my hand wrap around his manhood. I pulled my lips back from his so i could look at him. When i opened my eyes i saw Jace's staring right back at me, but he seemed to be trying hard to focus on me. I let go of him and placed my hands on his face, just as his eyes started to roll back into his head. "Jace!" i yelled. He flopped backwards onto the bed. His eyes closed and he was out cold.


End file.
